


Yuri! On Anxiety

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Brave Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Post-Canon, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: After a letter from a fan (and some convincing from Viktor and Phichit) Yuuri decides to talk about his battle with Anxiety.





	Yuri! On Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this ran away with me probably OOC by yeah enjoy

[The video starts with Yuuri and Viktor sitting side by side Makkachin curlled up on Yuuri's lap and the boy's holding hands. Yuuri is wearing a dark blue top and grey pants, Viktor is in a white shirt and black pants]

"Hi uh everyone. As some of you may know if you follow figure skating I'm Yuuri Katsuki" he gives an awkward wave to the the camera. "You may know about my medals and my routines." He blushes faintly and holds up his and Viktor's joined hands, Viktor smiles both smitten and encouraging "You probably also know about my engagment to Viktor."

"The only way they couldn't know about it is if they completely shut themselves off from the world. We did make quiet the spectical, zolotse" Viktor chimes in with a proud grin.

Yuuri rolls his eyes fondly "Yes... so yeah any way... you are all probably wondering why we're recording this. So you see a little while ago I got a letter from a fan." He scrambles trying to find it the fact that he has fans still a little... odd for him. "They are 11 years old from my home country of Japan and they want to be a figure skater like me when they grow up..." Yuuri paused as Viktor squeezed his hand "They also confessed that they had Anxiety and that they didn't think they could ever be as good as me becuase of this." Yuuri frowned adjusting his glasses and put the letter down.

"At the start of the video I stated thing that most people would already know about me. My career, my success, my love life. But there is something not many people know and fewer understand about me. I, Yuuri Katsuki, have Anxiety. I get panic attacks and all the what ifs drive me insane, I over think things and I am terrified of social interactions." He takes a deep breath Viktor brings their hands to his mouth and kisses Yuuri's, who offers him a smile at the gesture.

"What I'm saying is that Anxiety can't stop you from doing what you want to do. It makes it harder, makes you feel like you can't achive anything because you're own worst enemy is your mind. But it is possible to persue whatever career you want. Whether it is as a receptionist or a professional athlete representing your country." Yuuri gives a smile, those that know him or have seen his interview would have sensed his rambling.

Viktor clears his thoat and pulls Yuuri into a hug looking at the camera "and for us that love and care for someone with Anxiety the most important thing is to give support in whatever way they need it. If they need to be left alone for a little while give them space, if they need to be held hold them, if they just need to hear that you support them and believe in them remind them of that. Not to long ago I messed up. And you will too." He kissed the top of Yuuri's head "Just try to be there for them if you can" Viktor smiles at the camera softly "Any way thanks for watching. See you on the ice!"

[Camera is shut off]


End file.
